Know your stars
by 43InuAsha
Summary: Random crap, know your stars from all that, Inuyasha style.on hold
1. Jaken,kagu, Sess, Kag, Inu, Rin, Mir,Kir

**KNOW YOUR STARS!**

Inspired by Inuyasha Journey.

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars.. Know your stars..

Jaken: Where are You?

Announcer: Jaken loves Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: O.o

Jaken: NANI!

Announcer: Jaken looks a t Sesshomaru's butt when no one's looking.

Jaken:... WHAT THE-?

Sesshomaru: glares

Annoncer: Jaken has naughty dreams about Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: I'm getting the Hell out of here.

Jaken: You liar!

Announcer: Now we know Jaken.

Jaken: Get back here! feel the wrath of the staff of two heads!

Announcer: laughs

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars.. Know your stars..

Kagura: Can we get this over with?

Announcer: Kagura sniffs Naraku's hair when he turns around.

Kagura:...

Announcer: Kagura eats Naraku's insects.

Kagura: They're poisoness! How could I eat them?

Announcer: Naraku makes them not poisoness.

Kagura:...

Naraku: Do you really sniff my hair?

Kagura:... No.

Announcer: Kagura loves Sesshomaru.

Kagura: blushes

Announcer: HA! Now you know.

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars.. Know your stars..

Inuyasha: zzzzzzzzzz

Announcer: Inuyasha eats turds.

Inuyasha: wakes up FAST WHAT? DO NOT!

Announcer: Inuyasha watches Kagome in the hot springs.

Inuyasha: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?

Kagome: O.o

Inuyasha:...

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Announcer: Inuyasha follows Kagome around like a lost puppy.

Inuyasha: through ground DO NOT!

Announcer: Inuyasha watches Kagome in the bathtub when she's in her time.

Kagome:...O.o

Inuyasha: IT'S NOT TRUE!

Kagome: Yeah, I believe you. not.

Inuyasha: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! WIND SCAR!

Announcer: hahaha! now you know.

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars.. Know your stars..

Sesshomaru:...

Announcer: Sesshomaru likes Hairy butts.

Sesshomaru:...

Announcer:... Sesshomaru is in love with Naraku's hairy butt.

Sesshomaru:...

Announcer: Sesshomaru loves his little brother!

Sesshomaru:...

Announcer: Sesshomaru is in love with Rin!

Sesshomaru: What of it?

Announcer: WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?

Sesshomaru:...No.

Announcer: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Sesshomaru: Nothing. I just take no mind to your stupid games.

Announcer:...

Sesshomaru: Now you know how to get the announcer to shut up.

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars.. Know your stars..

Shippou: Hi, I'm Shippou!

Announcer: No your not!

Shippou: YES I AM!

Announcer: Shippou's real name is Charolette.

Shippou: Huh? NU UH!

Announcer: Charolette eats human flesh.

Shippou: FIRST OF ALL MY NAME IS NOT CHAROLETTE! AND IF I ATE HUMAN FLESH DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE ATE SANGO, MIROKU, AND KAGOME BY NOW?

Announcer: You're gaining their trust.

Shippou: I'm lost for words.

Announcer: Now you know.

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars.. Know your stars..

Announcer: Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome: That's me.

Announcer: Kagome is in therapy for thinking the sky is falling.

Kagome: Excuse me?

Announcer: Kagome has been put in therapy for being in love with that idiot Inu-

Kagome: LALALALA I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Announcer: Inuyasha. Being in love with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: O.o

Kagome: blushing...

Inuyasha: smiles sweetly

Kagome: smiles back

Announcer: Uh...

Inuyasha: Is that true?

Kagome: Well, yeah.

Inuyasha: kisses Kagome

Kagome: kisses back

Announcer: DID I JUST MAKE THEIR LIVES BETTER?

Inuyasha: maybe.

Kagome: Yes.

Announcer: DOH!

Annoucer: watches Kagome and Inuyasha drive away in a limbo that says just married. Well, now you know Kagome Higurashi that apparently is married to Inuyasha now and is going to have pups.

Kagome: WE DIDN'T DO IT!

Inuyasha: yet.

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: he he...

Kagome: Sit.

Inuyasha: BAM!

Kagome: You've been around Miroku too much.

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars.. Know your stars..

Miroku: watches women in crowd.

Announcer: Miroku has had a child called 'it'.

Miroku: watching women

Announcer:...Miroku, don't make me get the beautiful sexy women in incy wincy bakinies to tie you down and jump up and down in victory, you keep not paying attention and I will!  
Miroku: OO : ) OO : )

Miroku: I'M NOT PAYING ATTENTION!

Announcer: You forced me...

Miroku: hehehe.

Women: ties Miroku down YAY! boing boing boing

Miroku: hehehe. : )

Audience: --;

Sango: Grr... SLAP!

Announcer: Now you know Miroku the pervert.

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars.. Know your stars..

Kirara: Meow.

Announcer: Kirara is really a cow.

Kirara: grr...

Announcer: Kirara is badly wanting to be milked.

Kirara: Demon form now

Announcer: Kirara is-

Kirara: GRR...

Announcer: GOING TO HURT ME! AHHHHH! runs away

Kirara: Meow.

Miroku: Still watching big boob women in incy wincy bakinies jump up and down

Women: YAY! YAY! WE GOT HIM! YAY!

Sango: HIRAKOTSU!

Women: AAHH! gets cut NOW YOU'RE GOIN DOWN SLUT!

Sango: I'M NOT THE SLUT! YOU ARE! YOU'RE DANCING AROUND IN INCY WINCY BAKINIES!

Women: FINE! stupid blondes take off bakinies

Miroku: OO :) OO :)

Sango: AAHH! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!

Women and Miroku: NO!

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars.. Know your stars..

Announcer: Rin.

Rin: Announcer guy.

Announcer:... Rin has a tail.

Rin: Really? I do? COOL! How come I can't find it?

Announcer:... Rin has Sesshomaru in her purse.

Rin: Really? looks down into her purse LORD SESSHOMARU! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!

Sesshomaru: behind Rin That comment was very stupid. The next time you do that, I will kill you announcer.

Rin: LORD SESSHOMARU! hugs Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Holds the child walks away

Announcer: Now you know that if I ever insult that girl, Fluffy will-

Sesshomaru: I'M NOT FLUFFY! I am LORD Sesshomaru to you.

Announcer: Well, if I ever insult Rin again-

Sesshomaru: SHUT UP. DON'T SAY HER NAME!

Announcer: Now you know that if I ever insult that girl-

Sesshomaru: DON'T IMPLY HER!

Announcer:...

Sesshomaru: That's better.


	2. Bankotsu, Me, Ayame

**Okay, courtesy of Amber, one of my reviewers, thank you Amber, I take no credit, she does not have an account, so, this is all hers. I'm delivering her idea for Know Your Stars.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Know your stars from all that, I do not own the Bankotsu idea, Amber does, and I do not own Inuyasha. If I did own Inuyasha, the rating would be higher OO.**

**Bankotsu, by Amber.**

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars.. Know your stars..

Announcer: Bankotsu secretly likes Kagome.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha: WHAT?

Inuyasha: I'M GONNA KILL YOU BANKOTSU!

Announcer: Bankotsu uses his big sword (Banryou) for-

Bankotsu: DO NOT!

Announcer: Then how do you know what I was gonna say?

Bankotsu:...

Announcer: Now you know Bankotsu.

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars.. Know your stars..

Me: I like pie.

Announcer:...Me likes boogers.

Me: Haha I made you say you like boogers.

Announcer:...I was reffering to _you_.

Me: Yeah sure you were.

Announcer: What's your name anyway?

Me: Announcer.

Announcer: Announcer loves to eat bird baths.

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I MADE YOU SAY YOU LOVE TO EAT BIRD BATHS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Announcer: WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME?

Me: Inuyasha.

Announcer: Inuyasha-

The real Inuyasha: HEY! THAT'S NOT YOUR NAME!

Me: Hey, you were about to get dissed.

Announcer: WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

Me: Monkey. Monkey see Monkey do Monkey made a fool of you!

Announcer: That's not your real name is it?

Me: nope.

Announcer: (cry real hard)

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha: bakas.

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars.. Know your stars..

Ayame: KOUGA!

Announcer: Ayame loves Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: OO :(

Ayame: no I love Kouga.

Announcer: Ayame watches stuff on p o t t e r p u p p e t p a l s . c o m.

Ayame: f a n f i c t i o n . n e t is better.

Announcer: Ayame likes-

Ayame: DIE! (throws leaves)

Announcer:...

**Hehehe. that's just the second thing. I might add more.**


	3. MORE SESSHY, Kikyo, and MORE SESSHY!

HI THERE! Sorry I haven't been updating…..

The Sesshomaru story I am about to write was made up by wolf boy. Always happy to share ideas!

Announcer: Know your stars know your stars know your stars…..

Sesshomaru: WHY am I on this again?

Announcer: So I can FINALLY get you mad!

Sesshomaru:….. Well you're doing a TERRIBLE job.

Announcer: SHUT UP!

Sesshomaru:….. No, and stop telling me to silence myself before I come up there and beat you until you cry.

Announcer:…..

Sesshomaru: about to leave

Announcer: Wait…..Sesshomaru?  
Sesshomaru: What? annoyed

Announcer: Join me and we can make people go crazy and maybe even bring them to the nut house!

Sesshomaru: Possibly….. How much do I get payed?

Announcer:…..20

Sesshomaru: Let me ponder this….. **_NEVER_**

Sesshomaru: leaves room

Announcer: Wait, I'll give you 30 PLEASE DON'T GO!

Once again, this belongs to wolf boy. Wolf boy. Not 43inuasha, WOLF BOY!

Announcer: Know your stars.. Know your stars know your stars…..

Kikyo: Where is that voice coming from….. I shall purify you!

Announcer: I am already purified.

Kikyo:…..

Announcer: Soap.

Kikyo:…..

Announcer: AAANNNYYYWWWAAAYYYSSS….. Kikyo is pregnant.

Kikyo: I am made of clay, I cannot be pregnant.

Announcer: Naraku is the father.

Kikyo:…..

Naraku:…..um…..eh heh heh

Kikyo:…..

Inuyasha: Kikyo, how could you!

Kikyo:…..I was…..experimenting…..

Announcer: so, it was true?

Kikyo: You didn't know?

Announcer:…..no.

Kikyo: walks up to where announcer is ggrrrr…..

You hear sounds of purifying and slapping…..

Kikyo: I'm happy now.

Announcer: gggguuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh…..

Announcer: Know your stars know your stars know your stars…..

Sesshomaru: AGAIN?

Announcer: yes.

Sesshomaru: do your worst.

Announcer: Sesshomaru, he loves Kagura.

Sesshomaru: I'd love Naraku before I'd love Kagura.

Announcer: uses lie detector test He's not lying.

Naraku:….. Icky.

Sesshomaru: Rather you than Kagura.

Kamaru: so you don't love her?

Sesshomaru: No…..

Kamaru: Do you love me?

Sesshomaru: Rather you than Naraku.

Announcer: This is awkward…..

Sesshomaru: kills announcer not anymore.


End file.
